


B&R29: The Wedding

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Ben attend a wedding of a dear friend.





	B&R29: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R29: The Wedding

## B&R29: The Wedding

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

Benny and Ray 29 The Wedding Rated R Dee Gilles  
  
Ray Vecchio wearily folded socks and underwear, placing them in his open overnight bag. He was exhausted. He wished that he could climb back into bed, taking his lover with him, but they had to get going soon. They had a long drive ahead of them.   
  
July and August had been a blur of activity for Ray and Benny. The summer had seen a crime wave, and Ray and his partner Detective Doyle had, alarmingly, accrued some forty-nine open cases. It had been a hot summer, which seemed to bring the crazy out of people. Ray had been working almost non-stop, including weekends, since his and Benny's July 4 camping trip.   
  
Benny had been busy with his Consulate duties. He had had several dignitaries from Vancouver, Regina, and Ottawa visit for various reasons over the past couple of weeks. He had also gotten himself and the staff involved in several local youth charities, and in addition, had resumed his position as Neighborhood Watch Captain in the old neighborhood temporarily, when Herb Colling died quietly in his sleep last month, leaving a large, sad void.   
  
Ray and Ben were like two ships passing in the night lately. By the time Ray got home at night, Benny was asleep. And when he woke up in the morning, Benny was already gone. He hated it. He couldn't wait to get away with Benny, to the wedding, and then the Northwest Territories for two weeks.   
  
Ben had already packed in a garment bag their neatly pressed summer suits for Elaine's wedding. Both were just back from the cleaners' this morning. Benny had hung them on a hook on the bedroom door.  
  
Benny was in the bathroom now, packing his toiletry bag. Ray rummaged through his, feeling like he'd forgotten something. "Benny," he called out, "Can you bring my toothbrush?" Ray did a mental checklist of other items, touching fingers as he recounted. Deodorant, razor, aftershave...Benny returned with his toothbrush and silently handed it to him. He then dropped to his knees, fishing for something underneath the bed. Ray eyed the Mountie, who was halfway under the bed, ass in the air. ...and lube, he silently amended, grinning and observing Benny's unintentionally sexy pose. He reached into their bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of AstroGlide, tucking it into an inside pocket of his small bag. Ben's ass was enticingly within reach.  
  
Benny pulled up quicker than Ray anticipated, and Ray consequently was caught staring with a leer on his face.   
  
Benny shook his head with some amusement. He dropped the slippers he had retrieved into his own overnight bag.   
  
"We have time for a quickie, don't we?" Ray asked hopefully. He zipped up his bag and tossed it to the floor, instantly forgotten. Grabbing Benny by the wrist, he gently turned him and nuzzled his lover behind the ears, and at the nape.   
  
"Ray."  
  
"Mmmm?" Ray nipped an earlobe.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Mmmm?" Ray wrapped his arms around the thick chest, kissing his way to the sides of Benny's neck.  
  
"Ray, we're going to be late."  
  
"So?" Ray continued to kiss his lover's neck. "We'll just slip in the back. Nobody'll notice. If anybody does, we'll just say we got lost." He had maneuvered Benny down into their new favorite coital position; Benny kneeling over the bed as though in prayer, elbows resting on the bed, with Ray behind him.   
  
"Ray..." Benny weakly protested, sighing softly.  
  
Ray twisted his neck to kiss the partly open mouth. He pulled back. When no further protest came, he leaned in and captured the mouth again. He pushed his half-hard organ into the valley of his lover's ass. Oh yeah.   
  
Wuff! Dief had appeared from nowhere, and was standing next to Ray. Wuff! He said again, staring reproachfully. He snuffled.  
  
"Dief's right, Ray. We should get going." He gently disengaged from Ray, and stood.  
  
Ray glared at Dief, making a silent I'm going to get you for that face at him. He clambered to his knees.   
  
"I'd better see to Dief's things." Benny left the bedroom, and Dief slowly followed behind, head down, with his tail between his legs. Ray shook his head. You would think they were leaving Dief behind forever, the way he had carried on this week. It was just for a couple of weeks that Dief was going "to Nana's", as Benny put it. The wolf had been dejectedly following Benny around for days, like a lost puppy.  
  
Shortly they were heading out for the three-hour drive to Isle of Capri Resort in Bettendorf, Iowa to see Elaine and Ike exchange vows on a high bluff overlooking the mighty Mississippi River. They were staying overnight after the evening ceremony, and would be driving back to the apartment in the morning to pack for their two week stay at their cabin in Yellowknife. So Dief was being taken now to the Vecchios'. Benny was gathering his favorite toys, food and water bowls, and blanket, so Dief would feel right at home. Tony and the boys would look after him just fine, and Ma would make sure his stomach was full at all times.  
  
Ray picked up their luggage, and dropped it at the front door. He made a second trip for the garment bags. Benny returned from the kitchen with a large bag of kibble. Dief carried a canvas bag in his teeth; his things for his two week stay at the Vecchios'. Elaine and Ike's gift was neatly wrapped and sat by the door, protected with a plastic bag.  
  
"Ready?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ready," Benny replied.  
  
And they were off.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
The kid cleaned up real nice, Ray thought as he watched Elaine float down the aisle towards him to exchange vows with Ike Franklin. She was beautiful. She shimmered in ivory silk that set off her dark skin perfectly, bathed in an almost divine glow as she slowly glided toward Ike. She wore not a veil, but yellow and cream flowers woven in her curly hair. A low, cool breeze ruffled her hair and dress.   
  
She looked impossibly young, and small on her father's arm. Her father, a tall and brawny African-American, had to be about six-four. Past sixty years old, he was still a handsome man. He was dignified, even misty-eyed with pride.   
  
Unlike Ray's own huge, over-the-top wedding, this one was intimate and casual. Elaine's feet were bare against the lush lawn, and she carried a trailing bouquet of flowers. Orchids, gladiolus, roses, and beautiful big lilies and greens overflowed from her hands. Ray thought she looked like a woodland fairy.   
  
Her father handed her off to a beaming soon-to-be-husband before taking his seat. The sun setting at their backs illuminated the whole scene. Ray looked around him at the small gathering. It was mostly family, with a smattering of people from the bride and groom's respective jobs. It was easy to pick out the friends and co-workers by the color of their skin, Ike's family being black, and Elaine's Latin and black. There were a handful of older white men that Ray didn't recognize, so he assumed that they were fellow attorneys from Ike's office. Most of them had wives who looked ten to twenty years young than them.   
  
The CPD was represented by Ray; Welsh and his not-so-secret mistress, Esther; Jack Huey and his date Yvette; and -uncomfortably for Ray--the former Angie Vecchio, with her new husband Johnny and her nine-month-old daughter Angelica. Ray could hear the baby happily coo from time to time, above the wedding march. Ray and Angie had spent ten minutes talking, as the other guest slowly filtered in. Ray had fallen in love with the little girl. She had Angie's eyes and perfect lips.   
  
Eyes on Elaine, Ray let his mind cast back a few years. It didn't seem like that long ago when Angie and Ray had walked down the aisle. Ray remembered how nervous he was. His palms were sweaty. He remembered turning to look at Ma for reassurance. She had smiled as calmly as the Buddha, and nodded her head, and he had instantly felt better.  
  
Now, here he was at a wedding with his ex-wife and her new kid and husband, with his boyfriend. It was definitely surreal.  
  
Ray felt the pressure of a hand on his. Boyfriend. They locked eyes. Today, Benny's gray eyes looked very blue and bottomless. Ray squeezed Benny's hand in return and smiled. He wondered what Benny was seeing as he stared back into Ray's eyes. He wished they were alone right now so he could find out.   
  
Ray disengaged Benny's hand, not looking around. Intellectually, he knew he and Benny had nothing to be ashamed of. If Lt. Welsh could bring his lover and not his wife to this wedding, and not even bat an eyelash, then Ray could certainly be there with Benny. It was the same, but then again it wasn't. He let out a short sigh, almost chuckling. Society sure had some funny rules. Hard to follow. One type of lover was okay, but another wasn't. A man cheating on his wife for the whole world to see was not exactly okay, but it was more acceptable than a man loving another man.   
  
Ray turned back to listen to justice of the peace officiate over the ceremony. He heard, but he didn't hear. All too quickly, he heard the words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. A kind of triumphant cry went over the small crowd and Elaine and Ike kissed and turned to face their family and friends for the first time as a married couple. Applause broke out as Ike scooped up Elaine, and carried her down the aisle. Elaine laughed, tossing her head back, not even holding on to him as she was easily carried; she knew he had her, good and tight.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
The reception was simple and elegant. By now, the sun had gone down, and the reception dinner tent was lit by dozens of cream and yellow candles. Candles filled the table tops, glowed in chandeliers hanging above each table, and perched atop large stands that lined the perimeter of the tent. Ray couldn't say that he felt entirely comfortable right now. It was the first time he could recall being out as a couple with Benny in this kind of couple-oriented setting. He felt exposed, like everyone was staring at him and Benny. Benny, of course, was oblivious. Ray wished he could be. He had allowed himself a glass of white wine to calm down, although he knew that was a slippery slope. Just the one, he told himself. Just the one.  
  
It was a good meal. Benny had steak, and Ray roast duck. He knocked back another glass of wine with his meal. Stuffed from the good food, he finally pushed his plate away and sat back. His tiredness began to catch up with him again, or maybe it was just the wine mellowing him out. He wished he was alone with Benny right now, floating down the Mississippi like Tom and Huck. Ray wondered who was who. He guessed Huck was the badder of the two boys, so he was Huck. So that made Benny Tom Sawyer. Or maybe they were more Tom and Becky than Tom and Huck. Ray smiled, feeling suddenly silly. He imagined Benny in a gingham dress- or whatever it was that Becky Thatcher wore. Benny was just as hot as a female. He'd dearly loved to bang him right now. He smiled crookedly, certain body parts perking up with interest at the very thought. Oh uh. He beckoned the passing server and grabbed his third glass of wine.  
  
Benny had been watching him the whole time. Benny smiled and nodded his head, as calmly as the Buddha, and Ray felt better. Benny wasn't oblivious. Benny knew exactly what was going on; how Ray was feeling. God, how he loved Benny.  
  
Putting down his wine, he looked around. No one was so much as glancing in their direction. He thought fuck it. He leaned toward Benny. He broke into a full grin and defiantly kissed Benny's mouth. Who could object to a simple kiss at a wedding? He thought haphazardly. Weddings were about love. And who didn't love love? It was obvious to everybody he and Benny were together. Ray looked around again. The world hadn't fallen off its axis because he had just kissed him. And Benny, although momentarily surprised, had kissed him back.  
  
Across the table from him, Jack Huey cleared his throat and peered over the two men over the top of his bifocals. Ray only shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. "Come on," he said to Benny. The music had started, and couples were filtering up to the dance floor. Ray didn't want to watch the other couples dance; it wasn't fair. He rose, a little unsteadily.  
  
Ray led Benny out of the tent, back to where the wedding had just taken place. The chairs and simple alter had already been removed, and there was only a bit of white confetti glowing, scattered among the dark blades of grass. Past there was a copse of thick oak trees that they easily reached by climbing down a low embankment.   
  
Safely hidden from public view, Ray took his lover in his arms, caressed his back. He could only hear the rush of water, punctuated by the sound of crickets chirping. Neither had spoken a word yet. Ray gently pushed Benny's back against a tree, facing the mighty river. It had gotten surprisingly cool in a short period of time, but Benny's body was hot. And so was his mouth, Ray thought as he drove his tongue in.   
  
Benny was being extremely pliant. Ray wrapped his hands around Benny's waist; let his hands wander down to grasp the firm ass. Benny exhaled into his mouth, his body tensing with arousal. It made him want to strip his lover down right then and there. He fantasized that Benny would allow it. Allow himself to stripped naked and taken, right there in the great outdoors. Ray quietly put fuck Benny outside bare-ass naked on his agenda of things to do while up in Yellowknife later this week.  
  
The very thought made Ray drip painfully, rock hard, as he explored Benny's hot mouth with his tongue. Somehow, almost a week had slipped by without the two of them having sex. The last time had been Sunday morning- a quickie in the shower before mass. It hadn't been that good for Ray; thoughts of God and his mother kept encroaching into his thoughts as Benny voraciously sucked him.  
  
"Mmm..." Ray moaned into Benny's mouth. "Let's go and say our good-bye's to the bride and groom. I wanna make love whichu. Can we do that? Mmmh?" Ray kissed Benny's neck. First up the right side, then the left.  
  
"I'd like that, Ray," he whispered back, panting hotly in Ray's ear.   
  
A nearby twig snapped, and the two men snapped to attention. A man and a woman were nearby, no doubt intent on the same thing they were doing. "Sorry," the woman whispered. Ray knew the voice. Esther Pearson. She clung to Lt. Welsh's big bear-like mitt.  
  
Ray cringed. They were so close that there was no way they could not have heard what Ray just said to Benny. He inhaled, ready to apologize.   
  
But Welsh cleared his throat and looked up into the tree canopy as though it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Ray then scratched his head and turned away, peering out into the dark void where he knew the river rushed pass. He turned around again to attempt to say....something....Esther pulled Harding Welsh past them, and Benny pulled Ray toward the hotel. Ray and Harding dared to glance at one another, understanding flashing between them. They were in the same boat, really. Well...maybe not in the same boat, but at least in the same harbor, docked to the same pier, Ray thought, a little crazily. His head was spinning.  
  
"Good night, Ray," he said. It sounded odd. As Ray walked back up the slope with Benny, he realized it was the first time in all these years that Lt. Harding Welsh had ever called Det. Vecchio by his given name.  
  
"Good night... Harding," Ray called back belatedly.  
  
Once they got back up to the crest of the hill, Ray glanced back, eyes searching the dark, but he couldn't see them. He knew they were behind the largest tree, kissing, where he and Benny had just been standing, a brief escape from the judgmental world.  
  
Finis  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R29: The Wedding by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
